Kurt's stalker
by SuperWhoLock Potter
Summary: This is a working progress story- it will go on until I end it. Kurt has a stalker, but he doesn't know who he is... Ooh... super mystery... The story hes it's twists and turns and I would love to get ideas or reviews at any time!
1. The stalker

Kurt was sitting on the coach, reading his favorite novel. But not really reading it. He was thinking about Blaine. About his tight ass and amazing dance moves and the way his hips moved when they sang together. _Who am I fooling? No one is here and_ _this book is upside down _he thought. _I should call Blaine. We need to talk. Maybe he's sorry, or he wants to make it right but he just can't or maybe, just maybe, he wants to be with Kurt. And never make that mistake again? _

While he drifted to think about Blaine and forgiving him, the phone rang. Kurt missed the first call, but at a moment of clarity he picked up the phone. Unfortunately, he had no way of knowing who called him, because he had an old wall-plugged phone. As he answered heavy breathing appeared from the other side. _Not this guy again _thought Kurt. This guy has been calling him for the past couple of days and breathing heavily while Kurt tries to get information about him. But the caller never spoke. Not a word. He'd just breathe until Kurt hung up. But this time he won't let him get away with it. He has a plan.

-"Well **H-E-L-L-O **sexy" said Kurt, increasing the callers breathing rate. He used his sexy voice only on special occasions, like to get a discount from the cute gay seller at Mark Jacob's or just to toy with some of his former suitors. He knew he can't take long thinking, so he continued.

-"You know, I've never done this before. **_You know… phone sex_**. But it isn't that bad, actually. I mean, it wouldn't be bad to know your **name **or to hear your **voice**. I bet you sound sexy…" Kurt started to enjoy himself. _This could get dangerous, _he remembered. Meanwhile, the caller's breathing accelerated.

-"You are **welcome **to do whatever you want right now. I won't judge. I promise. If you want to pull out old Jr. you are **very welcome **to do so." He heard a zipper and for a second he flinched. But he remembered the goal. He is so close, he can feel it.

-"You know what my ex-boyfriend and I used to do?" he got no replay. _It is not gonna be that easy, _the thought crossed his mind. _But I must go on, no matter the risk. High risk high reward, _he reminded himself.

-"We used to do so **awful **things. Like **bondage **or **saddling **and crazy thing like that… you know, to **spice it up.**" The caller moaned and Kurt felt his back arching. Cold sweat flew from his forehead like a river. _I need to step it up a notch. _

-"So, **cowboy**, are you ready for this? I want to tell you about this one time, before my ex-boyfriend **was** **even close**, I had a little thing going on with this older guy. Not much older, just a year or two. And he knew **everything **about sex. So we did some **experiments. **I knew nothing about sex. He actually took my big **V. **During one hell of a night he did. He broke his own record of five in a night. We went at it for **seven times**. God, he was **G-O-O-D**. Maybe even **A-M-A-Z-I-N-G**." The breathing took a different level of speed. _Is that rubbing I hear?_ Kurt wondered, slightly scared.

-"I screamed like never before at that night. We did **everything. **He taught me **all **of the tricks." He stopped to breath for a second and he heard a voice that he knew.

-"**FUCK! Don't stop!**" The voice screamed. Kurt knew it too well. He hung up and ran out. _Only two minutes if I drive over speed limit. _He parked quickly at the driveway. He had no time to get ready. He knocked on the door. A lovely mother opened the door and let him in.

-"He is in his room, calling some friends." Kurt rushed up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. There, in a pool of sweat and his "dismount" stood…

**_To be continued _**


	2. The boyfriend

Kurt was confused. _Why would he do such a thing? He just stood there, quiet and embarrassed._ Kurt's thoughts rushed throw his brain.

-"Kurt, you're here! It's… it's not what you think!_" _ But Kurt wasn't sure. Kurt stood there, a little confused.

-"Come on, Kurt, **say **something!" His voice was sad and regretful.

-"I can't believe it's you. I mean, from all people… you." He turned his back to the window and to him.

-"I know, I'm sorry, you have to believe me!" Kurt believed him, but just a bit.

They stood there for the next few minutes, or hours was it? Kurt didn't notice.

-"Say something. Say anything! Kurt…" He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

-"We need to talk about this. We need to talk about everything." He stopped talking for a second "Why did you do this?"

-"Kurt, you gotta understand- I still love you!"

-"You cheated on me, Blaine! How do you think I feel about this?" Kurt didn't turn around to look at Blaine's eyes, tearing up. _(Sorry I'm ruining the story's flow, but I lied at the beginning, Blaine __**is **__involved. Have fun!)_

-"I know, I know, and you know me, I wouldn't do this if I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

-"You think it's so easy to forget **you**? **The perfect boyfriend**? Do you even **know **how many **hours **and **days **I spent crying on you? And I was starting to think you've regretted something!" The minute Kurt said that sentence he regretted it. They just stood there, quite, Blaine's hand still on Kurt's shoulder.

-"Kurt… Did you really think of getting back together?" His voice was filled with hope.

-"Of course I did! I mean, look at you!" He turned around to look at Blaine's face. "You look like a model, you like all the things I like and you connect with my dad on a level I can't even understand! And to top it off- you're **A-M-A-Z-I-N-G **in bed!" Blaine blushed a bit and looked down for a moment.

-"Thank you," he whispered and lifted his head "So why can't we be together?" Kurt knew the answer, and he knew Blaine wouldn't like it.

-"You know the first reason, you cheating on me an-"

-"You were far away and we never talked!" Blaine interrupted with anger.

-"Don't interrupt me Blaine or I swear, I will get out that door and never come back!" Blaine looked down and whispered "Ok, continue".

-"Anyway, you still **cheated **on me! It doesn't matter how far I was, this was an exclusive relationship! You hurt me bad! Second, theirs the stalking thing and then there is the part where **I have a boyfriend**!"

That shook Blaine. He seemed to take it in slowly and painfully.

-"When… When did that happen?" He seemed mad.

-"Just two months after the break up." Blaine sat on his bed, looking at Kurt with his eyes tearing up. He looked down. A few moments later he lifted his head and anger appeared in his eyes.

-"Who is it?!" He asked, looking into Kurt's eyes with rage.

-"Blaine, I'm not gonna tell you that!" _This is the best decision, _he thought, _get Blaine to calm down before telling him will be smart._

-"Kurt- you need to tell me who he is!" Blaine stood up with his fist tightening up.

-"I don't **need **to tell you anything! And I will not put him in danger!" And he left Blaine's room.

Kurt went back to sitting on his coach, actually reading his book. The doorbell rang. _If that's Blaine, I'm not letting him in,_ he decided.

It wasn't Blaine. It was Chandler, the cute guy from the music store back when Kurt was a senior. Kurt let him in. They both sat on the coach.

-"So, sweetie, what's going on? How was your day?" Kurt asked his boyfriend.

-"Nothing special happened. It is a vacation, so just some work. I've been waiting to come and visit you." Chandler kissed Kurt's neck and made Kurt shiver.

-"All I want know is to be with you. So tell me- how was your day?" He kept on kissing his neck up to his jaw line and on his lips. Chandler had amazing lips. They were soft and tender, but still kind of hard. While been kissed by Chandler, Kurt replied.

-"I did nothing today basically. Just some phone calls, reading my book, working on my designs." Chandler kept on kissing Kurt, biting his lower lip while the kiss got more intense. Chandler stopped for a moment to whisper "That sound nice. Hope you had fun." And the kiss went on. Kurt's hand was wrapped around Chandler's neck and Chandlers hands held on to Kurt's waist. He felt the strong arms Chandler has been working on since they met. He remembered their first night together- Chandler carried him to the bedroom. And he did so ever since.

Chandler lifted Kurt up. And just then- the phone rang. Kurt tried to reach over to answer.

-"Let it ring" said Chandler softly between kisses.

-"You know I can't do that, honey, it could be work." Chandler sighed and put Kurt down. He answered the phone. It was Blaine.

-"Blaine? What is it?" Kurt was confused.

-"I know who it is, Kurt." Kurt listened carefully. After getting no reply, Blaine continued.

-"It's Chandler, isn't it?" Kurt was scared. _What did Blaine become? _He wondered.

-"I just want you to know that I **will **fight for you. Even with huge, muscular Chandler. I will fight." _Wait a minute. _Thought Kurt, _he's never seen Chandler in his life. He must be close. _That scared Kurt. He knew what he had to do to make Blaine go away, but it will be awful of him. _I have to, for me and Chandler. _

-"Blaine, you screwed up, face the results." And he hung up.

-"Who was it, babe?" Chandler asked when he noticed the look on Kurt's face. _No time to waste. _He sat on Chandlers lap with his hands wrapped around his neck and he kissed him. Chandler didn't mind, Kurt thought he even enjoyed it. He was sorry for Blaine, that had to watch this, but it was the only way to keep Chandler safe.

-"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Chandler asked between kissing.

-"No time to spare" Kurt replied and started to unbutton Chandlers shirt. Again, Chandler didn't mind much about his boyfriend wanting to get into his pants. In a few minutes, they were both almost completely naked, accept for their boxers. Then, just on time, the phone rang.

-"Oh come on! Can't I just have some time with my boyfriend without all the people who want a piece of him?" Kurt kissed Chandler and went to the phone. It was Blaine, again.

-"So… What's up?" Kurt sighed to Blaine's horrible way of covering for interrupting him.

-"Did you call me to ask me what's up?"

-"Umm… no, I didn't. But the real reason will be terrifying."

-"Well, too bad, because if you don't get there **now **I'm gonna hang up and go back to my boyfriend!"

-"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. It's just… I love you. And you might have a boyfriend and I might have become really creepy, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you. I will be in my room, if you want to stop by soon, but if you don't come- I'll get it. Bye." And he hung up. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_

**_To be continued_**


	3. The problem

Kurt put the phone back in place and looked at Chandler, who was doing sit-ups and push-ups in the living room. _Blaine. _That was the only thing he thought about.

-"Chandler, honey, it was work, I'm going out, but I'll be back soon enough!" He heard a mumble of anger and the reply "Ok" being angrily said. He went to his room and dressed slowly. _I should give him time to prepare. _After dressing as slowly as he possibly could, Kurt derived to Blaine's house. From the driveway Kurt saw Blaine in his bedroom from the open window. _Is he just sitting next to the window, staring to the distance? _Kurt felt something in his stomach. He didn't like it and liked it at the same time. _No matter what- I need to do this. I'm ready. _He walked to the door and knocked.

He heard someone running down the stairs and soon enough, Blaine was there.

-"Kurt! Hey! How are you?" Blaine tried to hug Kurt, but he didn't return the hug.

-"Listen, Blaine, I came here to talk, were not gonna fool around. I have a **boyfriend**."

-"Yes, you made that very clear. Sit on the coach, we can talk there." Kurt went in and sat on the coach in the living room while Blaine went to get something from his room.

He looked around- photo's everywhere. _Wait a second._ He picked up one of the photos. _Is that? Yes, it is. That's us in the beach last summer. _He put the photo down and noticed that the TV was on, with ending credits of… _Wait a second… is that… Moulin rouge? _Kurt stared at the screen when Blaine walked in, holding a scarf in his hand. When he saw Kurt was looking at the TV he turned it off.

-"Blaine? Care to explain?" Blaine just looked at the ground. A moment later, he put the scarf down and sat next to Kurt.

-"It's just the brake up. I was so depressed." Blaine looked like he cheated again on their relationship that didn't exist.

-"It's just, I mean, you are **my **perfect boyfriend, I mean, were." Kurt blushed to the compliment.

-"What do you mean, Blaine?" Blaine smiled with that mouth of his.

-"Well, you always told me how much you loved me, you complimented me, you didn't want me to change! And being a great kisser doesn't hurt that." Kurt blushed and somewhere, he felt weird. Like all these feelings bubbling up again.

-"Blaine, listen. This has to be said. We will not hook up anytime soon. But I'd love to watch Moulin rouge again, as friends." Blaine smiled a little and turned on the TV. When their song came up, Blaine stood up.

-"What is it?" Kurt was worried about his ex.

-"Do you want to dance? I mean, as friends, but I love dancing to this song." How could Kurt say no to that? They danced to the beautiful song and soon enough Kurt found himself singing along with Blaine. The song was over- they were just standing there. Just standing and looking into each other eyes. Before Kurt knew what hit him- they were kissing. He knew he started it but he didn't know why. _I am cheating, _he thought. _I should stop. _But he didn't. He wouldn't. The kiss went on and on, Blaine tasting Kurt's mouth for the first time after the break up and Kurt sinking into a sea of happiness and wrong and feeling like a king and a trader at the same time.

After a while, Kurt noticed they were on the coach, Blaine lying down, Kurt on top of him. _How did I get to that position? _He wondered. Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear softly.

-"My parents are out- want to show me what that older guy thought you?" Kurt couldn't control him mouth as he replied with a soft "yes". Blaine wasn't that strong, so there was no "carry me to bed" sort of thing, but they sure were in bed, and Blaine was defiantly shirtless. The kissing got more intense and Blaine almost ripped Kurt's shirt off trying to get it off.

_No,_ thought Kurt. _This is wrong. I need to stop. _And he did.

-"No Blaine, I can't. I have a boyfriend. This is cheating and I won't let it happen."

-"But you like me?"

-"Blaine, I love you. But you proved me that I can't trust you! On the other side, my boyfriend is wonderful and he loves me and I'm not doing this. Not tonight."

-"Then when can we do this, Kurt? Because I can't get over you! We feel the same way!''

-"Yes, we do. But maybe I have a future with Chandler and I'm not gonna let you ruin it! You won't ruin it with you abs and tan and hair and eyes and sex appeal."

-"But Kurt… you started it. I never meant to kiss you, but you kissed me, I thought we felt the same!"

-"We do. But this already failed and with Chandler nothing has gone wrong!"

-"So let me get this straight- I invite you over to talk about the fact that I'm not over you, **you** kiss **me**,you practically tore my shirt off and then you want to be with your boyfriend?"

-"You got to understand…"

-"Understand what? You wouldn't listen to me and I won't listen to you. Now- get out!"

-"Blaine…"

-"No! Leave! Now!" Kurt left the house and drove back home. Chandler was waiting, still in his boxers, watching MTV.

-"Baby, your back- thank god, I thought you won't be back! Listen, I'm not in the mood for sex, but it is late, so… want to fool around a bit, watch a movie, maybe talk a little and I could crash here?"

-"Sure thing, honey." _When should I tell him? _Kurt asked himself. _Not now, I'll tell him tomorrow. _He decided. _No, that's not fair. I'll tell him now, it's only fair. _

-"Listen, Chandler, I need to come clean on something."

-"What is it, babe?"

-"I didn't go to work. I went over to Blaine, we watched Moulin rouge and we fooled around and I'm sorry and I shouldn't have done that and I'm not a cheater-"

-"But you are, Kurt! And you proved that very clearly!" Interrupted Chandler, angry.

-"I'm gonna leave now, Kurt, were over." And he left. _How can I get out of this mess?!_

**_To be continued _**


End file.
